Doom Movie outline
by sitebender
Summary: This is my own 5 page bulletpoint outline for a Doom Movie that follows the game a lil more closely that takes the DoomGuy space marine from Phobos through Deimos.  If people like it, I'll flesh it out and write a screenplay for it.


There have been a few movie ideas over this past weekend. So I did my own idea. I wrote bullet points of a movie outline with something that should be like classic Doom and lead past what the original movie incorporated. This is more a big picture outline. Maybe this should go into the fan fiction section? Feel free to give feedback. Thanks for reading!

Doomguy injures CO and gets shipped off into space Stationed on a patrol ship (subtly play cover of Doom s Sign Of Evil)  
>Doomguy spends his days doing pushups, bench presses and chin ups Two facilities on Phobos and Deimos for dumping toxic waste Phobos and Deimos both have their own private security army Phobos is so close to Mars the sky is red all day Uh where d Deimos go? It should come back from around Mars There s no debris or anything obscuring it Calls for help from Phobos complex Security cannot contain and they re asking for assistance Marines send a landing party Doomguy and another marine the ship and establish a parameter There are radio calls for help Everyone is dying!<br>The two men try to enter Phobos complex The doors don t open Once communications end and its assumed everyone is dead Not able to contact the patrol ship due to interference Hours later the doors open to let them in They re fired upon from the darkness, but fire back Silence for a moment so they check It s a man... What was he shooting at? Friendly fire?

Washroom spot out of Doom 3 alpha a body is dragged in.  
>They follow the dragged body.<br>Blood is everywhere.  
>Men are torn apart in there.<br>Doomguy sees Pinkie appear in the washroom mirror Other marine is mauled by Pinkie and his arm is torn off!  
>Pinkie won the fight and looks at Doomguy Doomguy empties a clip into the demon who takes it Fight or flight with Doomguy There s a door behind the Doomguy but a shotgun in front They both charge toward the shotgun, they meet in the middle Doomguy shoots it right in the face and it drops Calls for medical team who are unresponsive Man is dead, tries CPR He fails... Meds call back... They ll see what they can do Man raises back up and gets shot in the face Doesn t drop, shoots him two more times and he drops Med team comes and Doomguy accidentally shoots at them Med team tells him to drop his weapon, he doesn t Med team sedates him Wakes up in an infirmary No communication with the jump ship Some want to get the hell off the moon There was a teleporter malfunction An anomaly really No one can get close enough to the transporter to shut it off The invasion came through the anomaly Scientist is convinced he can power down the anomaly Doom guy goes with as a bodyguard If they abandon the moon without shutting down the anomaly...<br>Phobos might disappear like Deimos Small team goes to shut down the reactor Look at a high tech table map that shows the hanger...  
>Then shows the buildings in the Stickney crater with a you are here A drop off blood from Doomguy s nose pours out and splotches power plant Interlude music plays lightly in the background<p>

Visit the armory, but there s not much left They find a chain gun on a pedestal... Needs a combination Doomguy just tries to shoot through it, but it s bulletproof Scientist uses the combination to open it Combination fails the room is sealed off for security Trapped in a room with sounds from the walls Walls dent through Chain gun case breaks, Doomguy gets the chain gun Mow down imps, pinkies & zombies

Get to the reactor (Metallica s The Thing Should not Be subtly plays)  
>There are people there struggling to keep the power on! Doom guy is shot in the arm Everything is okay and the situation is calmed He needs treatment Without the generator on, Phobos will go critical! Theoretically.<br>Master chief is dead, so they don t really know for sure It was a nuke dump originally, before it was what it is Doomguy shuts down the reactor or has it shut down Emergency power turns on...  
>That s not enough to power the transporter The reactor shut down fails to stop the anomaly Phobos fails to go critical temporarily They try to turn the reactor on and fail<p>

Woman bandages him up He s injected with morphine for the pain Its not morphine, its berserk (morphine has been tainted with nukeage)  
>He goes crazy even on allies (play Slayer s Criminally Insane)<p>

Phobos announces that it will go critical unless nukeage is vented Phobos is a third hollow; a reactor explosion will destroy the moon!  
>They need to get back to the hanger ASAP (play Pantera s rise)<br>A team is left behind to fix the reactor and turn it on...  
>Soon after the crew are slaughtered Get back to the hanger; they ve taken off without them Make a call to the reactor, no one answeres... They re dead The reactor people come in as zombies!<p>

Can the portal go both ways? It s their only chance!  
>The portal went to Deimos... which disappeared You might jump through and not be able to breathe You d have limited O2 It s improvable they d survive, but not impossible Doom guy finds a chainsaw Chainsaws through zombies and imps He feels people are against him He ends up chainsawing through allies Killing montage with 90s heavy metal playing Doomguy checks his map every so often to see the way show maps from game Montage might cost a lot of money per minute to film Killing via all sorts of weapons, fists and chainsaw Finding blue potions, better helmets, armor Montage ends when he finds a pentagram on his automap What the fuck is that, a pentagram?<br>Everything is breaking down on the way to the anomaly Demons have invaded a power room Everything is infested with imps and pinkies Elevator takes Doomguy up There are shadows moving everywhere Barons are teleported in Doomguy vs Barons Rockets the barons who survive Shadows fight against Doomguy!  
>Shadows are melted from Baron plasma balls Time is ticking down to Phobos explosion!<br>The barons literally block his way from entering the anomaly Defeats the barons, hops into the anomaly Phobos base explodes!  
>Doomguy and party fly through a portal!<br>End?

That s when the fear begins Everything gets trippy Pools of blood Upside-down crosses Doomguy's group comes out of the portal They wonder, are they really in Deimos or Hell?  
>They wonder, did they make it off Phobos or die?<br>They look up a giant stairway to an alter There is a human victim / sacrifice being held there by chains A giant hand snatches a human victim / sacrifice off the!  
>Munching is heard, and half the victim's body falls back to the alter Giant roars are heard Doomguy and his group backpedal away from the cybernetic leg and hoof of the giant Don't show the cyberdemon, just its feet The cyberdemon walks away after eating its sacrifice Its body is a shadow with horns that slowly sloshes through a lake of blood Its headed toward a giant green tower in the distance with a hellstorm over it The green tower dwarfs the giant shadowy cyberdemon The Doomguy and group face Lost Souls &amp; Caco Demons Find a plasma launcher and melts everything Explain: Deimos lab was working on plasma technology to destroy the toxic waste Time is different on Deimos Deimos has become demonized The Deimos anomaly pulled it into Hell (just as Phobos Anomaly WOULD do to Phobos)<br>Deimos had a portal too, but if Phobos blew up, there s no way home

If Doomguy is gonna be stuck on Deimos he may as well be the king How do they stop the cyberdemon?  
>Deimos lab was working on the BFG If plasma rifle is powerful, imagine what BFG can do!<br>Head toward the lab with another killing montage set to 90s heavy metal Lost souls and cacodemons blowing up from being shot gunned Plasma rifling through zombies Doomguy fights hand to hand with Pinkies More potions, armor, helmets and ammo picked up everywhere Montage slows down to a stop...  
>Baron of Hell spot where Doomguy just hides and it walks by There are gooey bodies all over in Deimos lab When they find the BFG's case, its empty.<br>The BFG is gone! Follow the trail of gooey bodies! (BFG makes bodies turn to goo)  
>They finally find the man who s carrying the BFG He explains there's a way off Deimos on Tower of Babel When Deimos and Hell merged as one, the Tower of Babel was built over the portal But the Tower of Babel is home to the cyberdemon BFG Man was going to meet up with his comrades at the tower BFG has charge enough for one last shot into the cyberdemon BFG Man dies, turns into zombie.<br>BFG zombie man is shot in the body and before he can be shot in the head...  
>Baron breaks through a pane of glass in the background Baron tears through the party and kills people Baron grabs someone s waist and heats up its plasma fist That person is melted in half!<br>BFG Zombie wears armor BFG Zombie is shot to death, Baron throws Doomguy into crusher Baron charges up its plasma fist The crusher comes down and the Doomguy rolls out of the way Crusher nearly smashes Doomguy Doomguy shotguns Baron who falls back and its hand gets crushed Doomguy runs Cat and mouse vs Baron inside of a lab with dead specimens Eventually the Doomguy wins the battle

He looks out a window up at the Tower of Babel.  
>He fixtures his space helmet on and steps out of an air lock He leaves the Deimos complex to the Deimos surface Then he walks toward the giant tower beneath a hell sky A breif killing montage as the Doomguy works his way up the tower Imps crawling the walls, pinkies charging, cacos flying, blood falls Slaughtered human sacrifices strung up, hideous walls of human skin Come up through the center to fight Cyberdemon!<br>The montage quickly slows as the Doomguy is at the top Imps are tied on marble pillars to feed the cyberdemon Cyberdemon eats the head off an imp!  
>Behind the cyberdemon is a ray of light coming down from the hellsky Its the portal and has swirling light Other security officers are there and fail to defeat the cyberdemon They are all slaughtered by the cyberdemon's rockets One is stepped on by its cybernetic leg!<br>One paranoid man (in shock) with white hair stays hidden and speaks to the Doomguy He says that portal leads deeper into Hell and the cyberdemon is the gatekeeper He only came with his group for protection and now they're all dead

The Doomguy is confident his BFG will take down the cyber demon BFG misses... lights up the sky with green killing a sea of lost souls flying around up there... BFG is empty and needs a cell The Doomguy dodges rockets and explosions out of an 80s action movie The Doomguy finds a cell and cyberdemon takes a BFG shot to the crotch Cyberdemon is thrown backward and dead on the ground Doomguy drops the BFG and races toward the portal / anomaly (with the cyberdemon between them)  
>Time is moving slow, its a long distance to the portal (but not slow motion)<br>He gets a short distance from the cyberdemon and the portal, before a rocket screams by him The cyberdemon still alive, but cracked & torn It begins to get up still glowing with green from BFG Doomguy empties his shotgun into demon s head and then pistol all while running forward.  
>Then the cyberdemon is nearly fully standing Doomguy pulls the chainsaw off his back Chainsaws its non robotic leg Cyberdemon throws him nearly the distance of the courtyard Fires rockets, Doomguy dodges them Blinding speed forward with the chainsaw Doomguy leaps into the air with a chainsaw swipe at cyberdemon's heart Doomguy lands, then FULLY chainsaws off its non cybernetic leg and it falls back Cyberdemon fires a rocket on its back that is a near miss Doomguy chainsaws its head off!<br>Overhead shot The rocket arm goes limp and the Doomguy grabs a horn and drags the cyberdemon head away from its body Sickening display, the Doomguy drops to his knees The ray of portal light stands ominously before him

End movie 


End file.
